yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Benny Rockefeller
'First Name' Benny 'Last Name' Rockefeller 'IMVU Name' NPC 'Nicknames' 4 Armed Freak 'Age' 45 'Gender' Male 'Height' 7'0 'Weight' 450lbs 'Blood type' Mutated Super Soilder 'Behaviour/Personality' Benny is a very brutish idividual, who has no quarel for "right" and "wrong". Only the act of "doing" is what matters most to him. He follows Dog Bites orders with no hesitation, and is one to hit everything in sight before stopping to ask why. He's never been the leader type and is inhumanly incmpetent. But what he lacks in competence he makes up for in sheer physical domiance. Apperance Because of the extremly low level of omega gene within his body, when he was injected with the Super Soilder Serum, it had a god awful mutation effect on his body. His levels were pusehd to that of one with the serum, but his body mutated into a draconic like monstrosity with 4 large protruding arms, and 3 muscular fingers on each hand the size of baby arms. He stands at 7' tall and wears what hair he hs left in a pony tail, and following the only clothes he CAN wear, he usually wears tribal and or primal like garments. Allignment 'Chaotic Evil' A chaotic evil character does whatever his greed, hatred, and lust for destruction drive him to do. They are hot-tempered, vicious, arbitrarily violent, and unpredictable. If he or she is simply out for whatever they can get, their ruthless and brutal. If they are committed to the spread of evil and chaos, he or she is even worse. Thankfully, their plans are haphazard, and any groups he or she joins or forms are poorly organized. Typically, chaotic evil people can be made to work together only by force, and their leader lasts only as long as he can thwart attempts to topple or assassinate him. Chaotic evil is sometimes called "demonic" because demons are the epitome of chaotic evil. Chaotic evil beings believe their alignment is the best because it combines self-interest and pure freedom. Chaotic evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents the destruction not only of beauty and life but also of the order on which beauty and life depend. The personal code of a chaotic evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie whenever convenient. 2. You shall harm the innocent whenever convenient. 3. You shall kill for pleasure. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall not honor any other before yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation whenever convenient. 8. You shall harm those who protect the weak or honor laws. 9. You shall pursue all forms of pleasure. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others and unlimited freedom for yourself. 'What district do you live in?' District 1 'Relationship' None 'Occupation & Clan /Rank' Occupation: Inugami Clan Rank: Aniki 'Fighting Style' Base Style: 'Karate '''Flow of battle: '''Dou Karate is a martial art developed back wayyy before the war in the Ryukyu Islands in what is now Okinawa, Japan. It developed from the indigenous martial arts of Ryukyu Islands (called te (手), literally "hand" tii in Okinawan) under the influence of Chinese martial arts, particularly to that of the Fujian White Crane.Karate is a striking art using punching, kicking, knee strikes, elbow strikes and open hand techniques such as knife-hands, spear-hands, and palm-heel strikes. In some styles, grappling, throws, joint locks, restraints, and vital point strikes are also taught.A karate practitioner is called a karateka (空手家). This is for everyone who simply wants to be a powerful diciplined fighter. Like the other two styles, this base style can be branched into something much more powerful later on. With this style your more than likely much more intelligent the average bear and you can really dish out some damange. Like Ninjutsu above, you need to state where you learned this style in your bio. 'Mutated Super Soilder At one point it was tottally impossible to manipulate and to become a Super solider but after finding some of Damian Yun's DNA after his time back home in Kasaihana city a replica had been made by a series of unknown scientist who live out in old new york. Some of Dukes samples had also been obtained after the battle with Dark Nova And with the battle samples had been recovered and a new replica of the Z-beast serum had been made. With the Z-Human Project the user is at the peak physical and/or mental condition of their particular species in that verse can achieve without any super-/unnatural methods. This usually entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species without being obviously supernatural. Because of his incredibly low level of omega gene, Benny was mutated into a freak of nature rrather than a pure bonified super soilder. He still gains the physical perks of it, but he has an additional 2 arms, giving him 4 in all. While it seems like a hinderance, it actually gives him a low level of supernaural strength, enabling him to lift twice as much as a subject on the super soilder serum to begin with. *Contaminant Immunity *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Jump *Enhanced Strength 'Weapon of Choice' His Fist clearly Allies/Enemies Allies *Inugami Clan *Kenrock Clan Enemies *The Shinpaku Federation 'Background' Benny was a international baseball player who was at the top of his game, and had some of the up and coming best records of this generation. That all changed one day, during a game, when one of the members form a team they'd beaten a while back, came up to Benny pretending to want an autograph, before pulling out a shot gun and shooting benny right in the stomach, destroying his guts and oragans int that area. suprsingly he survved, but was on life support. Not wanting to give up his life, or career, he put all of his funds into obtaining the super soilder serum, but his levels of omega gene weren't at the proper requirment. Thus, when recieving it he became a monster, went heywire, and killed everyone in the hospital. a lost beast, he was discovered by Dog Bite at a fight club. Dog Bite offered him cash and a chance to make a new name of himself There fore he followed Dog Bite, and has been by his side for years, and plans to keep it that way. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:3rd Gen RPC Category:Inugami Clan